I Need You
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Essa oneshot é sobre os personagens Marília MacQuillin e Sirius Black, da fic Lily, pq sempre não? Da autora Celine Felton.Oneshot criada por mim, Marília Quillin.


_**OneShot- I need You.**_

Essa oneshot é sobre os personagens Marília MacQuillin e Sirius Black, da fic Lily, pq sempre não? Da autora Celine Felton.

_**Marília McQuillin é criação dela, Sirius Black da J.K.**_

_**Oneshot escrita por Marília Quillin.**_

_**I Need You.**_

Era final de Julho. As folhas das árvores balançavam a brisa do vento. As rosas vermelhas que nasciam nos canteiros de uma mansão ao sul de Londres exalavam seus perfumes doces. O sol de final de tarde batia no quintal desta mansão, onde quatro adolescentes se encontravam aproveitavam os últimos dias de férias juntos ao lago particular dos Potter.

Agora, deixe-me tirar-lhe alguns minutos para apresentar os personagens dessa história.

Primeiramente, o 'dono' da mansão. Tiago Potter. Agora com 17 anos, os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e arrepiados, como sempre fora, mais que lhe caia muito bem. Olhos escuros, que cada garota poderia ver-se perdida sem muito esforço. Apanhador do time da Grifinória, os vários anos jogando quadribol fez seu corpo deixar o magricela de 11 anos a um quase homem de 17. A pele branca, como de qualquer londrino, maroto oficial de Hogwarts e dono da reputação de um dos mais desejados de toda Hogwarts, mais não que isso lhe importe mais, pois a única garota no mundo que ele deseja ela já possui, Lílian Evans.

O que nos leva a próxima apresentação.

Ruiva, com cabelos lhe caindo pelos ombros, Lílian Evans tinha os olhos verdes, onde facilmente as pessoas podem ver bondade. Com 17 anos, ela cursa o último ano de Hogwarts, com a reputação de uma das melhores estudantes que já passaram por aquele colégio de bruxaria. Com seu 1,69 de altura, ela namorava Tiago Potter, depois de muitos anos de insistência e negações, ela finalmente se viu impossibilitada de negar seus próprios sentimentos.

Depois de 17 anos, seu corpo havia mudado bastante para o de uma mulher. Ela possuía tudo em seu devido lugar e não tinha nenhum motivo de se envergonhar de si.

Sirius Black, melhor amigo de Tiago desde sempre, outro maroto oficial. Cabelos pretos caindo-lhe sobre os olhos de uma maneira elegante e sedutora ao mesmo tempo. Olhos azuis misteriosos, onde toda garota de Hogwarts gostaria de olhar. Dividindo o pódio de maior desejado da escola com o amigo, Sirius mantém essa posição. Filho de uma família rica, prestigiosa e de puro sangue, ele não manteve essa idéia de superioridade e falsa nobreza de sua família, indo exatamente para Grifinória ao contrário de Sonserina, e ajudando sua casa a vencer sempre que possível nos jogos de quabribol. Sim, ele também jogava, na posição de artilheiro, e também como o amigo às várias partidas fez com que seus músculos formassem-se e seu corpo fosse muito bem definido. Somente no amor não teve a mesma sorte que Tiago, não que ele não tivesse várias opções, mais a única que ele queria o rejeitava: Marília MacQuillin.

Nossa última apresentação.

Marília MacQuillin estuda com os outros três no mesmo ano e casa, também como sua melhor amiga, Lílian está entre os melhores alunos de Hogwarts. Ela tinha olhos azuis esverdeados onde é impossível esconder suas verdadeiras emoções, quem a conhece bem, sabe que olhando para seus olhos é possível ver sua alma. Com 1,71 o seu corpo tinha as medidas perfeitas e as curvas certas. Seus cabelos castanhos possuíam mexas roxas, que lhe desciam até as costas e voavam continuamente com o vento.

No seu sétimo ano de colégio, ela também teve seus relacionamentos duradouros, mais nunca sérios, ela sabia de quem gostava, e por esse motivo também sabia que nunca poderia ter essa pessoa consigo verdadeiramente.

Agora que todos estão a par das personagens desta história, podemos começar a contar um verão que marcou para sempre.

-Mary, vem para a água! –uma Lílian abraçada por Tiago no lago chamou.

-Não, brigada. –Marília respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

Estavam todos passando esses últimos dias das últimas férias que eles teriam do colégio na mansão dos Potter. Lílian e Tiago se abraçavam enquanto se divertiam na água do lago, Sirius ao lado dele nadava pelo lago e Marília se encontrava lendo na grama.

-Mary, entraaa... –Lílian insistiu novamente com uma voz manhosa para convencer a amiga.

-Não, não quero me molhar.

Nesse momento um sorrisinho passou pelos lábios de Sirius, que mudou sua rota de nado e passou bem perto da garota, nadando violentamente, o que resultou em água jogada para os lados, inclusive para quem estava por perto.

-Sirius Black! –Marília gritou se levantando imediatamente, quando a água tocou o seu corpo.

-Sim? –ele respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Eu estou molhada e a culpa é sua!

-Nossa Mary, eu também te acho gostosa e tal, mais não precisava avisar para todos o que se passa com você. –ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto lhe perpassando os lábios.

Tiago e Lílian tentaram sufocar as risadas que insistiam em sair enquanto as bochechas da Marília se tornavam escarlates.

-Sirius Black!Quer parar de pensar E falar besteira!Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer e além de tudo, você ainda molhou o meu livro!

-Ah Mary desculpa, mais nós estamos no final das férias e você fica aí lendo ao invés de se divertir!Você passou muito tempo com a Lily.

-Hey!

-Desculpa Lily.

Marília suspirou e colocou o livro de lado, se dirigindo para o lago.

-Pronto Black, feliz agora?

-Quase...E que mania agora de me chamar de Black, nós nos conhecemos a mais de 6 anos!

-Sirius, parece que você não sabe, sempre que ela esta brava com você, ela te chama de Black. –Tiago disse enquanto voltava a abraçar a namorada.

-Vocês dois, querem parar com a cena?Nós já entendemos, vocês se amam, blábláblá, agora chega de tanta agarração explicita ok?

-Hum, inveja Mary? –Lílian disse se virando para ficar de frente para Tiago.

-Do que?

-Do nosso incondicional amor. –Tiago respondeu e abaixou-se para beijar a namorada.

-Ah, por favor, vocês dois!

Marília se virou de costas para o casal, o que fez que ela ficasse de frente para Sirius.

-Quando você chegou aqui? –ela perguntou nadando um pouco para trás.

-Nadando –foi a simples resposta do rapaz.

Sirius começou a nadar para frente, Marília recuando, até que ela chegou em uma profundidade em que seus pés não alcançavam o chão facilmente.

Sirius se aproveitando disso empurrou a garota para baixo d'água e antes que ela se recobrasse da surpresa, a beijou nos lábios, enquanto seus braços achavam seu caminho para a cintura dela.

Marília foi pega de surpresa ao se sentir forçada dentro da água e antes que pudesse se levantar sentiu o calor de outros lábios nos seus. Depois que pode associar tudo que estava acontecendo, e que Sirius Black a estava beijando, seu primeiro impulso foi afastar-se dele, mais ao mesmo tempo seu corpo a obrigava a ficar ali.

Ela pode sentir os braços do garoto a abraçando firmemente, a obrigando a ficar ali, com ele. Sua mente lhe dizia para se afastar imediatamente, mais o desejo de ficar ali, sentindo Sirius junto a si era mais forte e sem notar ela estava com seus braços na nuca e cabelos do rapaz, entrando inteiramente no beijo.

Os dois já haviam perdido o fôlego, mais mesmo assim não se separaram, até que o instinto de sobrevivência foi maior e ambos voltaram a superfície ofegantes.

Os dois respiravam rápido, tentando recuperar o ar em seus pulmões, podiam sentir o vento que começava a soprar mais forte do que a antiga brisa, os pássaros que piavam no topo das árvores, o som das folhas nas árvores. Mais só ouviam isso, quieto até demais, notando isso Marília moveu seus olhos daquele azul penetrante em que se encontrava e passou a procurar com o olhar seus amigos, e os achou. Tiago e Lílian estavam parados, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados olhando para os dois. Obviamente viram todo o acontecido, com a água azul escura quase transparente não seria difícil.

Recuperando seu senso, a garota começou a nadar para a beira do lago, mais quando passou por Sirius, sentiu seu braço ser agarrado pelo maroto, obrigando-a a se virar para encará-lo.

-Mary...

-Não Sirius.

-Mais Mary, eu...

-NÃO SIRIUS! Me deixa... –com isso ela se livrou do aperto em seu braço e rapidamente saiu da área do lago, indo para os jardins.

O sol já havia começado a se deitar no horizonte, deixando tudo com um tom dourado. As folhas das árvores balançavam mais forte com o vendo que soprava. Os perfumes das rosas estavam por todos os lados.

Marília fechou os olhos enquanto se dirigia a uma árvore próxima, tentando clarear sua mente naquele lugar pacifico.

Ela estava observando o sol enquanto pensava.

"Muito bem Marília, você conseguiu fugir dele quase 6 anos e agora, no final se deixa levar. MUITO BEM! Você é mesmo muito estúpida, não? Agora que o Sirius já conseguiu o que queria com você, você vai ser mais uma na lista dele. Sem contar que Hogwarts inteira vai saber que ele finalmente conseguiu, sério, me impressiona a sua inteligência!".

Ela colocou as mãos na face, como que tentando evitar as lágrimas que queriam sair.

"Ah... Custava ter se desvencilhado? Sim... Custava. Por que, por que eu tenho que gostar dele? Ele nunca será capaz de amar uma única pessoa, por que eu? Cansei, você não gosta dele! Sim, gosta...".

-Não...-ela murmurou baixo para si, tentando se convencer dessas palavras.

"Você gosta"

-Não. –agora falou um pouco mais alto.

"Você o ama".

-NÃO. –ela berrou enquanto as lágrimas finalmente escapavam de seus olhos.

-Não o que Mary?

Ela ouviu uma voz suave dizer atrás de si, rapidamente virou e a única pessoa que ela não queria ver estava parada a sua frente. Sirius Black.

-Não o que Mary? –ele perguntou, de repente com a feição séria.

-Nada. –ela tentou secar as lágrimas sem ele notar, sem sucesso.

-Você está bem? –ele disse se dirigindo até onde ela estava parada e levantando o braço para tocar seu rosto.

Marília rapidamente foi para trás, evitando o toque do maroto.

-O que está errado?

-Nada, por que você cisma que algo está errado? –a voz dela havia se alterado um pouco. Ele suspirou e baixou os olhos antes de responder.

-Olha Mary, se isso foi pelo beijo, me desculpe...É que eu não consigo ficar perto de você sem te tocar...

-Sirius, para!

Ele levantou a cabeça, nos olhos mostrando confusão.

-Parar o que?

-Para de me dizer essas coisas, para de fingir. Você conseguiu o que queria ok?Agora, só para.

As lágrimas agora lhe escapavam livremente de seus olhos azuis pelo seu rosto.

-Mary...Do que você está falando?

-Sirius...Não precisa mais dramatizar, você conseguiu o que queria não é mesmo?Pronto, o famoso Sirius Black finalmente conseguiu dobrar Marília MacQuillin. Sua fama não vai destruída, você finalmente conseguiu o que queria, Hogwarts inteira vai saber que você ficou comigo. Agora, por Merlim, para com todo esse fingimento ok?Eu não sei se posso suportar mais isso.

Ele foi em direção a garota e tentou abraça-la, mais ela fugiu do seu abraço.

-Você não me ouviu?Você já conseguiu o que queria, agora me deixa em paz! –ela agora berrava, enquanto as lágrimas se tornavam cada vez mais grossas. Ela virou as costas, sem suportar mais olhar para aqueles olhos azuis.

-Não...

Ela ouviu ele dizer baixo.

-Não o que Black? –ela manejou dizer entre os soluços silenciosos.

-Não vou te deixar, nunca.

Ele sussurrou na orelha dela, enquanto a segurava pela cintura, virando-a e obrigando-a a ficar de frente para si.

Novamente ela tentou se soltar dele, mais dessa vez, notando o movimento, Sirius a segurou pelos braços, impossibilitando qualquer tentativa de fuga.

-Sirius, me solta... –ela disse com uma voz fraca.

-Não, agora você vai me ouvir. –sua voz estava firme e decidida.

-Eu não quero ouvir nada, você não me entendeu?

-Entendi, mais agora está na hora de você parar de dar ouvidos a mentiras e ME entender.

A essas palavras ela calou-se.

-Marília, não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de que eu só quero você como prêmio. Pior, eu **sei **onde você tirou isso tudo, eu entendo, não tenho a melhor reputação de Hogwarts. Eu sei, eu faço as garotas me quererem, fico com elas por umas semanas e depois as largo. Entendo inteiramente seus motivos para querer ficar quilômetros longe de mim, e se existe alguém para culpar por isso, esse alguém sou eu.

Ele suspirou e ao notar que a garota não mais estrangulava para se ver livre, soltou um pouco o aperto em seus braços.

-Mary eu te entendo, mesmo. Mais você não pode negar o que você sente, e eu sei que você sente algo por mim, se ainda tinha duvidas, todas sumiram hoje no lago. O jeito que você me beijou deixou muito claro que você gosta de mim, talvez tanto quanto eu goste de você.

-Olha Mary –agora ele soltou completamente o corpo dela-eu sinto muito se fiz você sofrer. Merlim sabe que a ultima coisa que eu quero na minha vida é te ver sofrer, principalmente se a culpa for minha. E eu sinto muito se eu te machuquei de algum jeito esses anos, mais tudo que eu quero nesse mundo, é poder ter você ao meu lado. Se eu pudesse trocar todas as garotas com quem eu fiquei, só pra poder ter você em algum momento, eu trocaria.

As lágrimas ainda caiam em seu rosto, mas mais fracas, lágrimas de tristeza se misturavam com aquelas de emoção.

Sirius se afastou um pouco, dando o espaço pessoal aquela garota, e pode ver os últimos traços do sol em torno dela, dando-lhe uma aura dourada, mostrando ainda mais a sua beleza, não só física, mais também sua beleza de ser humano, e naquele momento um sentimento verdadeiro lhe ocorreu.

-Eu te amo. –Sirius sussurrou para si, mais de uma maneira audível para Marília também.

As pupilas dela se dilataram a aquelas palavras. "Eu te amo".Sirius Black havia mesmo admitido isso?Ele realmente a amava?

-Eu te amo. –ele repediu mais uma vez, agora mais forte, com convicção na voz, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Marília.

-Sirius eu...Eu gostaria muito mesmo de acreditar, mais...Eu não sei se posso confiar inteiramente em você, eu não quero me machucar mais.

Ela desviou o olhar, não conseguiria continuar olhando para ele tão fixamente.

Sirius também baixou o olhar, como ele queria que ela acreditasse em suas palavras, mais quem poderia culpá-la por tentar se proteger? Ninguém, e ele não o faria.

-Mary...-ele voltou a olhar para a garota, não iria forçar um sentimento, mais também não poderia ela ir tão fácil.-olha para mim.

Vagarosamente ela voltou seus olhos molhados para o rapaz.

Ele gesticulou a varinha e uma pequena caixa apareceu em sua mão.

-Eu não vou obriga-la a aceitar, mais gostaria que você o fizesse.

Ele entregou a caixa para Marília.

-Abra.

Ela abriu lentamente e dentro viu um anel de prata, com as iniciais S.B. cravadas em preto no topo.

Ela levou a mão à boca, para encobrir a surpresa.

-Eu espero que você aceite esse anel, como um símbolo do meu amor. Se você o aceitar, eu terei um igual, e enquanto eu o estiver usando, estarei dizendo a todos o quanto te amo e espero que com o tempo você consiga confiar em mim.

-Sirius, você está...

-Mary, você aceita ser a minha namorada? E para valer, não estou dizendo por umas semanas, estou dizendo namorada séria.

As lágrimas agora voltavam a lhe cair pelos olhos, porém levemente e silenciosas.

-Sirius, eu...Mais é claro!Eu aceito.

Para quem olhasse nos olhos de ambos, notariam a alegria, felicidade...E amor, que sentiam neste momento.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ele retirou o anel da caixa, que magicamente sumiu e o colocou no dedo anular esquerdo da garota. Logo que o anel tocou seu dedo, um outro apareceu na mão esquerda do rapaz, um idêntico, menos a inscrição na frente. No dele as letras M.M. eram vistas gravadas.

O sol já havia se posto e as primeiras estrelas começavam a brilhar no céu azul escuro, que assistia os dois jovens apaixonados, finalmente se entregando para o amor, no momento em que Sirius Black se curvou para beijar Marília MacQuillin no beijo mais apaixonado que os dois já tiveram em toda sua existência.

**N/A: Nossa, acho que me superei nessa oneshot, estou aqui com fundo de You and Me (ótima música por sinal, ouçam.) e quase chorando, literalmente.**

**Eu acho que essa oneshot ficou muito linda, realmente me expressei bem não?**

**Por favor, eu sei que é chato pedir, mais se vocês puderem deixar reviews, eu gostaria muito de saber o que acharam dessa hist.**

**Eu pessoalmente achei que foi uma das melhores que eu já fiz ou li (modéstia à parte, mais eu gostei mesmo.).**

**Essa oneshot foi baseada na hist. Da fic Lily, pq não da Celine Felton, se quiser ir ler, agradeço.**

**Bem, eu realmente gostei dela, tanto que até imaginei uma continuação como fic durante esse último ano, o que me levou a idéia, porque não?Então, se vocês quiserem que eu faça uma fic. Sobre o último ano desse casal (e os outros, claro.) me avisem ta legal?**

**Vou indo agora, e muito obrigada por lerem!**

**Bjoos **


End file.
